Shadow Of Rainbow
by Whiliam
Summary: Todo comienza con un extraño sueño y un misterioso descubrimiento en el imperio de cristal.Podrá twilight hallar las respuestas y oponerse a las terribles perdidas que conllevara un cambio irremediable en su mundo por hallar dichas respuestas


**Primero que nada no tengo los derechos ni de mlp ni de naruto y respeto su autoría frente a los respectivos autores; Segundo este es mi primer fanfic y espero les guste aunque soy nuevo en esto espero les guste y cualquier crítica es bienvenida mientras sea constructiva**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Mensaje eh inseguridad**

 **En medio de la oscuridad se observaba, la figura de dos seres cuadrúpedos , con alas y cuernos; Estos eran alicornios ,seres de un poder mágico inimaginable, aunque poseían rasgos especiales ;El por un lado era de tez negra con líneas de energía roja recorriendo su cuerpo mientras su cuerno iba acompañado de unas extrañas protuberancias que le hacían aparentar llevar una corona, mientras que su crin era de color blanco con mechones negros y su rasgo más característico era sus ojos purpuras concéntricos, mientras su cuerpo desprende un aura negra ; Por otro lado ella tenía una tez blanca con unas protuberancias conectadas a su cuerno que parecía una tiara ,mientras su crin era de un multicolor ,mientras destacaba sus patrones cerúleos de los ojos y a su vez desprendía una energía multicolor**

 **Que se desvanecía para poder vislumbrar partículas de luz que desprendían de su cuerpo mientras el primero con la cara ensombrecida reía y todo se volvió oscuridad total.**

 **En ese momento Twilight , una alicornio de tez lavanda grisáceo con una crin** **de** **Zafiro azulado** **, con una franja** **violeta moderada** **y** **Rosa concentrado** **, se despertaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras intentaba asimilar su sueño.**

 **Mientras Spike, un bebe dragón de escamas purpura y verdes, entraba en su habitación sutilmente mientras decía.**

 **-Twilight, Candance te envió una carta /cuando dijo esto se dio cuenta de la condición de Twilight e increpo/Twilight ¿estuviste llorando?**

 **-No solo tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo no te preocupes /dijo Twilight.**

 **-Está bien entonces te dejo tranquila con la carta y voy a recoger el encargo de hace 3 meses /dijo Spike dudoso por su respuesta pero decidió aceptarla y sin miramientos decidió dirigirse a sugar córner para recibir un encargo anterior de Twilight Mientras tanto Twilight se disponía a leer la carta que decía:**

 **Querida twilight**

 **Es para mí una gran felicidad poder invitarte a ver el descubrimiento que se encontró en los restos de una recamara oculta en el palacio de cristal para pasar un día de calidad contigo mis tías y por supuesto Starwil ya que conveniente mente está de visita así que por estos motivos espero aceptes venir**

 **Pdta. Encontramos una niñera temporal para Flurry heart que por cierto es una sirvienta increíble, se llama Swarnheart y estoy segura se llevaran bien ella y tus amigas bueno adiós**

 **Un abraso te quiere Candance**

 **Justo en ese momento un rayo rosado apareció, por un agujero, improvisado en la pared en el cual apareció una figura de Ojos Celeste con una tez rosada igual que su crin esponjada, esta era Pinkie Pie, quien estaba con una cara de preocupación en su rostro mientras decía.**

 **-Twilight mi instinto me dijo que estabas triste y esto requiere medidas extremas, ¡Al estilo Pinkie Pie!**

 **Mientras empezaba a mover una maseta para mostrar una trampilla de la que extrae un cofre del cual saca un montón de utilerías del cofre que estaba arrastrando, entre ellos un juguete e un guardián espacial y un vaquero, y así sucesivamente hasta que twilight increpo.**

 **-** **¡Pinkie** **Pie cálmate por favor!**

 **-** **"** **Oki Doki Loki "**

 **\- Ok ahora podrías explicarme como zacates un baúl escondido en mi propia casa sin que lo supiera.**

 **-Es algo muy simple,** **Tengo cofres anti tristeza ocultas por todo Ponyville, en caso de emergencia de sonrisas especialmente en cada una de las casa de mis amigas. Dicho esto saca una figura que dijo "Soy Buzz lightyear" ni bien terminara de decir eso fue arrojado por la ventana por el desinterés de Pinkie a la vez que este decía "Hasta el infinito... ¡Y más allá".**

 **-Ok eso fue raro bueno no importa se que con uno de estos a lo que agarra un globo que parecía inestable y explota en la cara de Twilight convirtiendo su cara en la de un payaso muy feo**

 **Ante esto Twilight solo pudo contener una tenue sonrisa adornada por un tic en su ojo a lo cual Pinkie dijo:**

 **-Vez sabía que te ibas a alegrar dijo esto justo cuando su puerta fue abierta por un estrepitoso grupo de cuatro Ponis seguidas por Spike.**

 **Estas eran Rarity,** **una unicornio de ojos azules con una crin de color índigo con una tez gris claro;** **Applejack un ponie terrestre de ojos verdes con una crin de color amarillo canario, de tez ámbar naranja con unas adorable pecas adornando su rostro;** **Fluttershy es una poni pegaso de ojos calipso, oscuro de crin rosada pálido con una tez amarillo muy claro; Rainbow Dash, otra poni pegaso de ojos cereza moderado de crin multicolor de tez cerúleo muy claro.**

 **-Twilight estas bien /dijeron al unísono**

 **-eh sí, yo me preguntaba quien fue quien les dijo de que yo me hallaba triste.**

 **-Pues Spike(dijeron todas excepto pinkie) , mi pinkie sentido eh bueno fue spike .**

 **A lo que el mencionado solo se limitaba a tratar de huir de la furiosa mirada de Twilight.**

 **-no… no…no lo pude evitar estaba preocupado**

 **Twilight solo bufo y agregó.**

 **-Creía haberte dicho que fue solo una pesadilla pero te perdono pero a la siguiente no exageres, bueno ya que están aquí les puedo decir que eh recibido una invitación al Imperio de cristal, quería preguntarle si querían venir conmigo / a lo que respondieron:**

 **-claro que si (respondió, Rarity)**

 **-creo que sería una genial idea (dijo en un susurro Fluttershy)**

 **-Ni siquiera lo dudes (dijo enérgica Rainbow Dash)**

 **-claro twilight no lo dudes (dijo Applejack)**

 **-pues claro que si (dijo Pinkie el doble de emocionada que Rarity)**

 **-Por cierto no sabía que te gustaba disfrazarte de payaso (dijo Rainbow Dash)**

 **A lo que solo atino a palmearse el rostro**

 **Después de un rato todos se habían alistado y estaban en el tren camino al Imperio de Cristal, durante la noche Twilight había tenido el mismo sueño de antes pero para su suerte esta vez nadie se dio cuenta de su condición y ella estaba infinitamente agradecida no necesitaba otra exageración como el día anterior así que solo se limitó a intentar dormir cosa que no lograría durante toda la noche.**

 **A la mañana siguiente habían llegado al Imperio de cristal y estaban camino al castillo y mientras**

 **Pensaba por que tenía el mismo sueño y a la vez que se le intrigaba cual sería el descubrimiento encontrado en el imperio, cuando llego a la entrada de las enormes puertas del castillo, luego de observarlo durante un tiempo una ponie, con crin azul blanca con ojos verdes y de tez clara. Que dijo:**

 **-hola soy SwarnHeart y ustedes deben ser los invitados de la princesa.**

 **-Hola (respondieron todos excepto por Twilight pie para luego empezar a pasar adentro)**

 **-Hola, te gusta el rosa, tal vez los quizás cupcakes… (En eso pinkie hablaba hasta que fue alejado y jalado al interior por las demás chicas)**

 **-siempre es así**

 **-lamentablemente si (dijo Twilight**

 **-Interesante**

 **Mientras por alguna razón Twilight sentía una sensación de alerta frente a esta chica, no sabía si eran sus instintos o su cansancio pero a fin de cuentas tal vez solo sería su cansancio y fatiga así que respondió:**

 **-Bueno espero llevarnos bien (dijo SwarnHeart)**

 **-Igualmente (así procedió a pasar adentro)**

 **Bueno sé que el texto tiene unos errores que tal vez les moleste pero les aseguro intentare mejorarlo .Esperare sus respuestas y gracias por intentar leer mi fanfic, de antemano gracias**


End file.
